villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Beasley (The Neighbor in the Window)
Lisa Beasley (Jenn Lyon) is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, The Neighbor in the Window (airdate February 8, 2020). Introduction Lisa Beasley is the across-the-street neighbor of Karen and Scott Morgan, who moved to Seattle with their son, Miles. She was shown watching the Morgans move in to their new house before warmly greeting Karen and Miles. During their conversation, Lisa expressed her sorrow when Karen revealed that she had a child before Miles, a daughter named Rose, who died of SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome), telling her story due to Lisa complimenting Karen's necklace, which was a reminder of Rose. Lisa claimed that she lost a child in the same fashion, and it was later in the film that Lisa went clothes shopping with Karen and another friend, Susie Marino, which saw Karen purchase a lovely red dress. However, when Karen attended Miles' school, she was shocked to see Lisa wearing the same red dress, though Karen brushed it off as a misunderstanding. However, at a later gathering, Karen noticed that Lisa had the same necklace as her, and after leaving Miles under Lisa and daughter Allie's watch to read stories at the school, Karen returned to fined that neither Allie nor Miles were at her house, but were at Lisa's. Heel Turn Karen went to Lisa to discuss their problems, and that led to Lisa revealing to Karen that she was diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease, claiming that it caused her to mix things up and forget things. However, when Karen brought up Lisa's illness to Susie, she found out from Susie that Lisa told her that she had lupus. Lisa's behavior took another twisted turn on Halloween, when she appeared to the Morgan household dressed in a skimpy black cat costume and attempted to make a pass at Scott, who turned down her advances. Later on, Lisa approached Karen and asked to borrow $5000 from her, claiming that her husband, Dan Beasley lost his job and she needed to pay her medical bills. Karen turned Lisa down, stating that she doesn't mix money and friendship, only for Lisa to lash out at Karen in response, while claiming that Scott had been checking her out. Lisa began to terrorize Karen afterwards, beginning with making claims that Karen had been neglecting Miles, leading to Karen being removed from reading stories at school. After a meeting regarding the clalms took place, Karen spotted Lisa inside her newly bought car (which was identical to the Morgans). and confronted her, only for Lisa to shy away and accuse Karen of making a scene, which ended up leading to Lisa filing a restraining order against Karen. The villainess also used her children as part of her stalking; using Elliott to lure Miles out of the house, with Lisa being shown recording the mayhem from across the street. Scott's conversation with Dan indirectly revealed that Lisa had done this before, and it was later confirmed that one of her victims was the Raffertys, the previous owners of the Morgans' house. According to Dan, Lisa claimed that the women around her were jealous of her, while all she wanted to do was be friendly, and when Dan mentioned his conversation with Scott and what Scott had said about her, the delusional madwoman accused Dan of not only taking Karen's side, but wanting to leave Lisa for Karen, with Dan denying his deranged wife's claims. Later on, the evil Lisa vandalized her garage, and later dove in front of Karen's moving car and portrayed herself as being run over by her, acting fearful when Karen attempted to help her. The villainess used Allie as a witness as part of her plan, which resulted in Karen being arrested and facing 10 years in prison. Climax and Aftermath Karen only had Scott on her side, as her attempt to get Susie to testify for her failed due to the fact that Lisa had been terrorizing her as well and she feared her wrath. The climax saw Karen on trial and proclaiming her innocence, while Lisa portrayed herself as a victim of an evil and psychotic Karen, making the claim that Karen intentionally ran her down out of malice. However, when Allie was called to the stand and cross-examined, she revealed the truth (despite Lisa's attempts to manipulate her): both she and Lisa waited for 20 minutes for Karen to leave her driveway in her car, after which Lisa dove towards the moving car. Lisa expressed defeat and dismay after her daughter revealed the truth, and it led to Karen being acquitted. However, Lisa continued to watch over the Morgans in their house, after which the Morgans--knowing that Lisa (even in defeat) would continue to terrorize them--moved out. The film ends with a new family moving in, with Lisa watching over them. Gallery Lisa Beasley 3.png Lisa Beasley 4.png Lisa Beasley 5.png Lisa Beasley 6.png Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini